


Like Water Loves Salt

by silenceinmolasses



Series: Cocksure but kinda Shy [4]
Category: Death Note, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Crossover, DN characters as gems, DN characters in SU, Drabble Collection, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gemsonas - Freeform, Implied Matt/Mello (Death Note), Near mentioned, OTP Feels, Other, Pining, Symbolism, Triple Drabble, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Sometimes the road to happiness is made too bumpy because the travelers are idiots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I use she/her pronouns for the characters as all gems are "female-coded". I also use gem names instead of the real ones. Here you can see some pictures:
> 
> [Labradorite](https://www.google.com/search?q=sard&safe=off&client=firefox-b-ab&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiKy--Zr57RAhVLVRoKHep1B-0Q_AUICCgB&biw=1920&bih=969#safe=off&tbm=isch&q=labradorite+gem), [Sard](https://www.google.com/search?q=sard&safe=off&client=firefox-b-ab&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiKy--Zr57RAhVLVRoKHep1B-0Q_AUICCgB&biw=1920&bih=969#safe=off&tbm=isch&q=sard+gem), [Howlite](https://www.google.com/search?q=sard&safe=off&client=firefox-b-ab&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiKy--Zr57RAhVLVRoKHep1B-0Q_AUICCgB&biw=1920&bih=969#safe=off&tbm=isch&q=howlite+gem), [Axinite](https://www.google.com/search?q=sard&safe=off&client=firefox-b-ab&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiKy--Zr57RAhVLVRoKHep1B-0Q_AUICCgB&biw=1920&bih=969#safe=off&tbm=isch&q=axinite+gem)
> 
> Happy New Year :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Labradorite? What the hell happened that we need _permissions from authorities_ to fuse?” Sard scowled and turned the page of the book which was way too long.

Labradorite snorted from her place in front of the mirror. The small labradorite right beneath her collarbone caught the light of the lamp above (it shone clearer than a sard on her own forehead), “it’s coz a few years ago two gems fused terribly,” she shrugged, “you don’t want to know. One of them was shattered while Bloodstone is imprisoned right now.”

“Hm,” Sard put the book down, glancing at Labradorite’s gem again.

*

“Again,” Labradorite ordered, her knee painfully digging in Sard’s ribs. The latter’s frown went unnoticed.

“Stop attacking me like that,” Sard stood up.

“The wake up already,” Labradorite smoothly moved closer; she strokes her naked torso, moving closer. Sard’s knee brushed slipped her thighs, fingers lacing and gripping. Labradorite looked beautiful like that, her eyes sparking like champagne, and then they both fell again.

“Dammit!” Labradorite exclaimed, lips stretching predatory over teeth.

“You just want to do it cause Howlite’s a fusion,” Sard muttered inaudibly. The figure above stilled.

“Fuck you,” Sard winced as Labradorite’s gun banged against her goggles.

*

Their dance went effortlessly: skin merging like colorful water even though they both were full of bruises. Then in their place stood Axinite: her long braid flew in red and gold, the red-and-black stripped vest reached the laced up black boots and two gems shone brightly in their respective places.

Axinite’s attackers stilled. She grinned widely, two big guns in her hands.

“What was that you said, shitheads? Unable to protect each other? Whom did you call cracked?!” Axinite kicked the wide-shouldered Zircon in the stomach and cocked the guns at the leader.

“They have always been me,” she shot.


End file.
